


Disappearing Blankets

by CatDragon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a blanket hog, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatDragon/pseuds/CatDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke steals Bellamy's blankets and leaves Bellamy to shiver at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a small drabble which I couldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep. Enjoy!

Bellamy woke up in the middle of the night. Shivering. His eyes were still closed as his hand grabbed for the blanket. The blanket should have been draped over him but weirdly enough, it wasn’t. Confused, he slowly opened his eyes. He could barely see a thing because of the dark. The only light was coming from the alarm next to his bed, which said it was almost half past 2 in bright blue numbers. He squeezed his eyes against the light when he heard something move beside him. He turned around to see a little bundle of blankets lying next to him in the king sized bed. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw it and remembered how he had fallen asleep that night.

* * *

 

It had not been the first time that Clarke had been at Bellamy’s apartment in the evening, or at night for that matter. However, it had been the first time that Clarke had been too tired to return to her own apartment which was just a few blocks away from his own. That, plus the fact that for the first time in a while they were both free on the same day. This meant that no one had to get up early in the morning and had given Bellamy the courage to ask his girlfriend for approximately one month and three days to sleep over. (Not that he had been counting.) Clarke had smiled at him, the tiredness evident in her smile when she did. She had also surprised him with a long and tender kiss before she had whispered a yes against his lips.

Bellamy had given her one of his shirts to sleep in. He had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable in his shirt, which was way too big for her. The fact that it was his shirt that she was wearing made it even better. (Even if he didn’t want to admit it). They had gotten into his bed and Bellamy had pulled Clarke close to him. In response she had almost automatically curled herself into his side, her head resting on his chest and one of her hands lying next to it. Bellamy’s arm had been around Clarke, pulling her as close as possible. His girlfriend had fallen asleep almost immediately while Bellamy had been awake for a little longer. He had watched the girl sleep in his arms and listened to her soft breathing The frown that was often on her forehead nowadays had softened out and she looked peaceful. Like all her worries had disappeared. Which they probably had, for now at least. Her mouth had been slightly open and Bellamy had just watched her for a while before he fell asleep himself. Wrapped in the warmth of the body next to him.

* * *

 

That had been around a quarter to twelve last night and he was not wrapped in warmth now. In fact he was cold and he missed the body next to him. Apparently, in those two and a half hours that they had been asleep Clarke had moved to the opposite side of the bed, curled into a little ball with the huge blanket – which was actually meant for two persons – wrapped around her, leaving no room for Bellamy. He could only see the top of her head poking out from her little cocoon. Her blonde hair a mess, from the little he could see. He realised at that moment that his princess was really good at hogging blankets and chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Figured. Then he realised how cold he was which wasn’t a surprise really, because it was October and it had been getting cold outside, especially at night. Plus he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants so really, he had the right to be cold. This did mean that he wanted his blanket back.

But his blanket was stolen from him and he didn’t want to wake Clarke up, she looked so peaceful while she was sleeping and he knew for a fact that she hadn’t had a lot of time to sleep in a while so he would feel bad for ruining her chance on some sleep. He debated what he should do in his head. He realised he really had to do something when he started shivering again and his alarm clock read that already twenty minutes had passed since he woke up. So he groaned and got up from the bed. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he opened his bedroom door and walked to his guestroom. He always had his guestroom ready in case Octavia would suddenly show up and announced she would be staying over. (This happened more often than you would think). He got the blanket from the bed and shuffled back to his own room. He climbed into his bed carefully, trying not to wake Clarke in the process. He succeeded and wrapped the extra blanket around him, glad for the warmth it gave. He closed his eyes and for the second time that night he fell asleep to the sound of Clarke breathing next to him.

* * *

 

He woke up again around 5 in the morning. He stretched and yawned, opening his eyes when the stretching was a little too easy. No fucking way. He stared at the place where the blanket he got last night should have been, which was over his body. It was empty. No blanket . What the actual fuck. Bellamy turned his head to look at the girl next to him, still sleeping soundly. She was in the exact same position as the night before. Except now her blanket cocoon had somehow become bigger. The cause of this was the additional blanket that hadn’t been there before. The blanket that Bellamy had took from the guestroom the night before to be exact. Bellamy couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t she absolutely dying of heat right now? Two blankets, including a huge one, had to be incredibly warm, even for October. And how on earth did she even manage to wrap all those blankets around her tiny form? Especially while she was asleep. Bellamy shook his head in disbelief and grinned. His goddamn princess had to have everything. Including all of his blankets. Of course she had to be a blanket hog. Figured.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna thank Roos (Tuinbloem) for proofreading and helping me and shit. She is very great (gay) and I love her. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Because we all need some cute Bellarke in this terrible time where we have to wait so incredibly long for the next season.


End file.
